1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seed planters, and more particularly relates to seed planters having mechanisms for dispensing liquid to the planted seeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seed planter is a common agricultural tool which is used to quickly and effectively dispense seeds in a field for germination and growth. A seed planter is typically drawn by a vehicle such as a tractor, and provided with means for creating a furrow in the field, depositing the seeds, and backfilling the furrow such that the seeds are underground. In order to promote proper germination and growth of the seeds, it is desirable for the seeds to be packed into the ground, without surrounding air pockets, and for the seeds to be provided with appropriate amounts of nutrients and other substances. Such substances typically include fertilizer, water, and insecticide in liquid form.
One prior seed planter device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,340 (Benzel) and discloses a seed planter having a furrow or groove making and seed delivery device that is used in conjunction with a second groove making device that delivers soil-treating materials to one side of and somewhat spatially removed from the seed row. Once the seeds and the soil-treatment materials are in place, a press wheel in a conventional manner packs soil into the seed and soil-treatment grooves. One component lacking from this design is a seed firmer device which firmly embeds the seeds into the ground during the planting process prior to packing the furrow or groove with soil. This design results in air pockets that form around seeds that are not firmly embedded in the soil when packing the soil in a conventional manner. Another shortcoming of this design is that fertilizer and/or other seed growth enhancing substances are not delivered directly to the seed, but rather spatially removed from the seed.
Other prior art devices have attempted various ways to remove air pockets from around the seeds, and to provide proper amounts of liquid, growth enhancing substances. For example, one known device is a planter which first digs a furrow, then deposits fertilizer, then partially backfills the furrow, then plants the seed, and then supplies additional fertilizer directly on the seed before backfilling the remaining portion of the furrow. However, such a device, much like the Benzel device, does not embed the seed before supplying fertilizer or other substances. Moreover, the shoe which partially backfills the furrow before depositing the seed may push the fertilizer rather than bury the fertilizer underground and therefore not provide the seeds with adequate fertilization.
Another similar device includes a resilient seed finning attachment, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,318 (Keeton), which is attached to a planting machine and which drags on the ground after the seed is planted to press the seed into the soil. In this manner, substantially all air pockets are removed from around the seed and proper germination is promoted. However, such a device does not provide fertilizer or other liquid to the embedded seeds.
An additional known apparatus employs a fertilizer tube attached to a fertilizer knife which digs a trench and deposits fertilizer before the seeds are planted. Drawbacks to such an arrangement are that fertilizer is deposited before the seeds are planted and the seeds are not firmly embedded into the ground to prevent air pockets.